The Fair
by fireball1012
Summary: Caleb Dean and Sam goes to the fair and it turns in to a hunt for Sam's life Dean is 13 and Sam is 9 Brother Hood AU
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural****-The Fair**

**Chapter-1**

Disclaimer –I don't own anything

Notes - I am still going to do the Swimming Pool but got tired so I am writing this one but don't wary I will update the Swimming Pool some time next week

The Fair is in town and the Winchester Brothers wants to go." Please dad come on we want to go." 13 yr. old Dean said " We will be good we promes."9 yr. old Sam said, " I'm sorry but I have a hunt and I don't want you outside by yourself." John said

" Caleb said he would take us." Dean said

" He said if you are ok with it." Sam said

" When is he coming?" John asked

" He should be here in two hours." Sam said

" I guess its ok then, behave yourself." John said

" We always do." Dean said

John got his bag that had his weapons in it and started for the door then turn to face his boys." watch out for." John started to say." Sammy" the brothers finished together." we know we know now go." They pushed John out the door and he got in to the Impala and drove off.

" Ya we get to go to the fair." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

" We still have Caleb." Dean said " Ya but he's cool." Sam said

Caleb came two hours later and they were off to the fair. " What do you want to do first?" Caleb asked " games." the boys said

They played the basket ball game, ball toss, and win a goldfish. Sam got the goldfish, Dean got a stuff bear and Caleb got a blue rino. They played other games and then they went by the rides.

" I want to go on the sea dragon." Dean said, " Ok lets go." Caleb said, " I'm afraid of it." Sam said "ok can you wait right here until were done?" Caleb asked

" I don't want him by his self." Dean said

" Its ok I will stay right here." Sam said " you promise?' Caleb asked, "Yes Caleb I promise." Sam said, " ok be careful and watch your back." Dean said

Dean and Caleb got on the ride and Sam waited by the exit gate for the ride to finish. When Dean and Caleb got off Sam was nowhere in sight. " SAMMY were are you." Dean yelled

" SAM" Caleb yelled

They walked all over the fair and still no Sam. " I knew I shouldn't have left him alone." Dean said, " You didn't know this would happen." Caleb said

" Your right YOU should have known your the psychic." Dean yelled

" It doesn't work like that." Caleb said

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but how are we going to find Sammy?" Dean asked

" I can try to get a reading on him or talk to him in his head." Caleb said

Caleb closed his eyes and tried to find Sam and then his eyes shot open.

"Fun House" Caleb said they ran to the fun house and heard Sam screamed.

" Sammy were coming." Dean said. They found Sam lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

" Sam wake up." Dean said holding on to his brother. Sam's eyes opened and he looked at Dean and then at Caleb. He grabbed Dean and said, " I'm sorry for leaving I just wanted to see the fun house. I didn't know there would be clowns." Sam said

" Were are they?" Caleb asked not seeing any

" They left when I screamed, they said I had to go with them because I was by myself." Sam said " They were going to take you to a cop maybe." Dean said

" I don't care I HATE clowns and I don't want them by me." Sam said firmly " Ok well I'm here so your safe." Dean said. They walked out and a pair of red eyes watched them leave.

That's it for now I will have Chapter 2 up to night

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural****-The Fair**

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything

**Notes-** Here is the next chapter right on time please review

**Chapter 2**

" What ride do you want to go on runt?" Caleb asked

" The wipe out." Sam said

" Ok then let's go." Dean said

They ran over to the wipe out and got on. Dean got on first then Sam sat in the middle and Caleb sat by the door. They went forwards and backwards really fast and they laughed the whole time. They also rode the Swings, Spinning Apples, and some other ones. They played other games and Sam was getting hungry.

" Can we get something to eat?" Sam asked

" Ok what do you want?" Caleb asked

"Elephant Ear." The boys said together

They got an Elephant Ear and pop. They looked at the animals and other stuff. " Can we go in the fun house now?" Sam asked

" Ok but stay close." Dean told him

They went in the fun house and Caleb had a very bad filling. Dean went first and then Sam. Caleb was the last one. There was a ghost, warewolf and a lady in white in there.

" That's supposed to me a ghost?" Dean said

" Not that scary and the others look fake." Sam said

" Keep moving guys." Caleb said

They went in a room and the lights went out then back on." Weird." Dean said they walked out and when Dean turned around Sam was gone." Caleb were is Sammy?" Dean asked, " I don't know he must have ran out when the lights went out." Caleb said

" DEAN." Sam yelled The two hunters ran back in but couldn't find Sam. " We are going to head back to the motel and get the guns and wait tell everyone leaves and then we go and save your brother." Caleb said

Sam was walking in a room and Dean was in front of him and then the lights went out, then something covered his mouth and took him behind a wall. The thing that covered his mouth let go and he screamed for Dean. He heard Dean run back in but something went over his mouth again and he fell asleep. When Sam woke up he was in a cage and clowns were looking at him.

" Hello there, what is your name?" Clown 1 asked

" Sam." Sam said

" Sam what?" Clown 2 asked

" Sam Dolan." Sam said

" I like kids that tell the truth and they stay a live longer." Clown 3 said

" So what is your REAL name?" Clown 4 asked

" I'm NOT telling YOU." Sam yelled

" You will if you want your friends to stay alive." Clown 5 said

" You leave them alone." Sam said

" Then tell us your name." Clown 3 said

" Winchester, Sam Winchester." Sam said

" I told you this was John's boy." Clown 2 said

" Good now we can get our revenge." Clown 1 said

" What are you going to do?" Sam asked

" You will have to wait and see little one." Clown 5 said with a big smile on its face

Back at the motel Dean is watching the clock waiting for the fair to end. Caleb is getting everything ready to leave." So what are we going to do?" Dean asked, " I was here before when I was 15yr. old. These Clowns took me and your dad saved my ass." Caleb said

" How?" Dean asked

" He shot three clowns and hurt five others." Caleb said

" Why did they take you?" Dean asked

" Because I took Sam." Caleb said " What." Dean said

" They were after Sam when he was 3 yr. old, they came in a motel that you were staying in and I was watching you until Johnny got back from hunting. They went in your room and when you opened your eyes you screamed and held your brother, I ran in and shot them but one threw you at the wall and then ran off with Sam, I shot it and gave Sam to you and told you to run. The clown threw me at a wall and covered my mouth, when I woke up I was at the fair." Caleb finished

" Is that why Sammy is a afraid of clowns?" Dean asked

" Ya, he might remember the clowns." Caleb said

" When there is a clown on TV he would get up and run to his room scramming NOT again and Stay away." DEan said

" Ya he will always be a afraid of clowns." Caleb said

" I would go and tell him its ok and try to calm him down. I asked why he said that but he wouldn't tell me, when he turned 8 he just ether turned the channel or went to his room, I just stopped asking him." Dean said

" Don't wary we will get your brother back." Caleb said

" You promise?" Dean asked

" Yes I promise." Caleb said

That is it for now please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural****- The Fair**

I don't own any thing

**Chapter 3**

" Do you remember us Sam?" Clown 3 asked

" Yes I do and when Dean comes for me he's going to kill you all." Sam yelled

" Who's Dean?" Clown 5 asked

" My big brother." Sam said

" How old is he?" Clown 2 asked

Clown 2 was remembering back when they tried taking Sam when he was little and there were two boys that stopped them." Is he the brother if so we are in deep." The clown was thinking to his self.

"13 why." Sam said

"Ok so it isn't the older one that's the brother, so who was the older kid then?" the clown was thinking again. " Because, who is the other person. The clown said

" Caleb." Sam said

The clown turned and looked at the other clowns and said " I want clowns 1,3 and 5 to keep an eye on the boy and clown 4 and I will go after Dean as for Caleb lets let the master deal with him." Sam's eyes got bigger when the clown said Dean's name and Caleb's. " You leave them alone." Sam yelled " Caleb shot my master when we came for you and Dean took you away from us." Clown 2 yelled walking up to the cage looking right at Sam. Sam moved back still afraid of the clowns but he was not going to let them know that." What would Dean do." Sam thought

" You tried to take me and Dean was only protecting me from monsters like you ugly things." Sam yelled, " Well we needed you and now we have you." Clown 3 said

" I knew you would come back for me I just hoped I was wrong." Sam said wishing Dean would come and take him away from here already." Please come soon Deanie." Sam said to himself.

Back at the motel Caleb and Dean are ready to leave. " You got your "45"?" Caleb asked

" Ya and the bullets." Dean said, " Ok we will go in the fun house and there is a trap door in the room we were in." Caleb said

They went in the fun house and walked in the room. Dean found the trap door leading threw the wall and Caleb found one on the floor.

" You go threw the wall and I will go down, call if something happens." Caleb said the two hunters split up and the clowns are waiting.

Dean went threw the wall and found a door. He tried the handle but it was locked. He picked locked it and it opened. He went inside and the door closed by itself. Dean tried to open it but the handle fell off.

" Shit, that always happens." Dean said

" Dean is that you." Sam said He heard the door open then closed but he didn't want to say anything if it turned out to be the clowns but then he heard Dean cuss. " Ya its me were are you." Dean said " In the corner." Sam said

Dean went to his brother and seen that he was in a cage. " You ok runt." Dean asked

" Ya but there's five clowns." Sam said

" Ok don't be scared." Dean said

Dean took his cell out and text Caleb. Caleb's phone vibrated and he looked at it.

" _Caleb- found Sam, 5 clowns but don't know were, need help-Dean"_

Caleb put the cell in his pocket and went back up to help Dean and Sam.

That's it for now please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-The Fair**

**Disclaimer****- **_don't own anything_

**Chapter 4**

" Where's the key?" Dean asked

" Right here Dean." Clown 3-said holding up the key

" You let my brother go you asshole." Dean yelled

" No we like him and we need him." Clown 5 said

" I want out Dean." Sam said

" I will get you home Sammy." Dean said

" He is home and he will stay there." Clown 1 said

" I won't let you keep Sammy, you have to kill me first." Dean said

He pulled out his "45" and shot the clowns. He ran to Clown 3 and took the keys from him. He unlocked the cage and Sam got out. He grabbed Dean shirt and held on.

" Thanks for saving me." Sam said

" Always kiddo." Dean said and kissed the top of Sam's head hugging him.

" Caleb is in danger, the other two clowns are going to take him to the master." Sam said

" Lets go save Caleb's ass and stay close to me got it." Dean said

" Ok Dean." Sam said.

They left the room and went down the trap door. Dean took his flash light out so they could see better. " Caleb" Sam said Dean turned around and covered his mouth.

" Not a ward got it." Dean said Sam nodded and they started walking again. They came to a dead end. " Now what." Sam said " There has to be a door here some were." Dean said Dean pushed on the wall and it opened up.

" Stay behind me Sammy." Dean said

" Ok Deanie." Sam said

They went in to the room and saw Caleb and the five clowns. Sam was about to yell for Caleb when Dean covered his mouth and pulled him behind a wall so the clowns couldn't see them but Dean could see them.

" Master we have brought you the one that shot you last time." clown 5 said

" Were is the boy?" the master asked

" I don't know." clown 3 said

"WHAT." the master yelled

" The brother came and took him." clown 1 said

" Find that boy and kill the brother." the master said

" Yes sir." clown 2 and 3 left to find Sam and Dean

" As for you what is your name?" The master asked looking at Caleb

" First name is none of last name is your business." Caleb said

" So your name is none of your business?" The master asked

" Yep got a problem with that." Caleb said

" Ya because that's NOT your real name." clown 5 said

"No du surlock it's Caleb asshole." Caleb said

" Were are the boys?" the master asked

" They are with there farther by now and you will NEVER get Sammy." Caleb yelled

" How is John by the way?" the master asked

" He's going to KILL you." Dean yelled coming out to look at the master

" Were is your brother?" the master asked looking around for Sam

" I took him home, NOW let Caleb go." Dean yelled

" Or you'll what kill Me." the master laughed

" As a matter of fact YES." Dean said

Dean pulled his "45" out of his pocket and was about to shot when the gun flew out of his hand and Dean was stuck to a wall and couldn't move.

" DEAN" Sam yelled

Sam came out and ran to Dean. " Sammy get out." Dean and Caleb yelled

" Not with out you." Sam said holding on to Dean

" Sammy watch out." Dean yelled

But it was to late the clown grabbed him and pulled Sam away.

" Leave my brother alone bitch." Dean yelled

" Dean help, what do I do." Sam said

" Stay calm and do what they want." Dean said

The clown took Sam over to the master. The master looked at Sam and then over to Dean and back at Sam with a smile on his face. Sam tried to get as far away from the master. He had a mad filling about him and he just wanted Dean and to go home.

" So Dean is going to kill Me.," the master said

" Yep and he will do it nice and slow." Sam said and then smiled

" How?" the master said

" I don't know, but if you hurt me YOU will FIND out." Sam said

The master walked over to Dean and Dean was smiling.

" So if I hurt your little brother you're going to kill me?" the master asked

" That's what he said dickhead." Dean said

" How?" the master asked

" You don't want to know." Deans said

" Ok bring the boy over." the master said

The clown brought Sam over to the master and the master grabbed Sam's arm tight.

" Let go your hurting me." Sam cried

" Let Sammy go NOW." Dean yelled

" Come and stop me then." the master said

" Let me go and I will." Dean yelled

" So you can't stop me then see that Sammy big brother Deanie can't save you because he can't kill me like he keeps promising you." the master said

Dean got angry and looked at Sam and knew he was getting scared." Sam I promise you I will get you back home and you know I always keep my promises right." Dean said Sam nodded.

" How are you going to do that if you can't move? We got Sammy and you can't save him, you keep lying to him because there IS nothing you can do." the master said

" Dean never lies or brakes a promise. and NEVER call..me..Sammy." Sam yelled

" See that is were your wrong because Dean did lie to you. He said nothing bad will ever happen to you if he's around." Clown 5 said

" That's not his fault he tries and I love him for it and HATE you." Sam yelled

" Then maybe I should kill Dean then." the master said

" If you hurt any of them I will kill you myself." Caleb yelled

The master looked at Sam then Dean and then at Caleb. He had a big smile on his face and Sam was getting scared. Dean kept trying to get free but nothing was working.

" I had enough of this. Sam let me show you how wrong Dean is about saving you from bad things like me, take Caleb and Dean to the cage and I will stay with Samuel...NOW GO." the master said

The clowns grabbed Dean and Caleb heading to the door.

" DEAN" Sam yelled

" It's ok Sammy I will come for you don't wary ok don't listen to him, they all lie, but do what he says, no deals ok." Dean yelled trying to get to Sam. Sam nodded and was dragged out of another door away from Dean and Caleb. Sam looked at the man's face." you look like 2 face from batman forever but his is much better." Sam said

" Funny Samuel now comes with me we got lots to talk about." The master said Sam fallowed the man in to a room. " You listen very well." The master said " Only to my brother and no one else and NO matter what." Sam said " not even me." The master said, " That's right, I definitely DON'T listen to demons." Sam said

" Sit" the demon, said Sam sat in a blue chair by a big desk, the room was small and the walls were blue.

" How good are you with weapons?" the demon asked

" Ok but Dean's better." Sam said

"What about fighting."

"Ok." Sam said

" Who taught you."

" My dad taught me how to use guns and Dean taught me to fight." Sam said

" What else did Dean teach you?" the Demon asked

" How to tie my shoes, how to get dress, and ride a bike. Everything." Sam said

" Your dad."

" How to kill supernatural things." Sam said

" GOOD, we are going to play a game." the demon said

" What kind of game?" Sam asked

" You will see." the demon said and then smiled

Sam didn't like the way the demon said that." I wish Dean was here." Sam thought.

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-The Fair**

I don't own any thing

**Chapter 5**

" How are we going to get out?" Dean asked

" I can call Johnny and he can come and get us out." Caleb said

" You sure you can reach that far." Dean said

" I can try now be quit." Caleb said

They were in a cage and only one clown was in the room with them Dean stod in front of Caleb so the clown couldn't see what they were up to.

John got done with the hunt and was talking to Bobby about another hunt.

" It might be a Windego or a hell hound." Bobby said

" Ya might be, I'll have Caleb go over it." John said

" Hows the boys." Bobby asked

" There good, Dean is going to be a very good hunter and Sammy we just have to see." John said John put his hands to his head and screamed

" John what is it." Bobby said going to his friend

" It's the boys and Caleb, Caleb said the clowns are back and they have the boys." John said

" Were?" Bobby asked

" The Fair." John said

They got the weapons and got in to the car and drove to the fair to save the boys and Caleb

" Johnny's coming with Booby." Caleb said

" How long?" Dean asked

" 20min." Caleb said

" We have to get out now Sammy doesn't have that long." Dean yelled

" I don't want to play." Sam said

" It's easy just find your brother and hide from the clowns." The master said

" If I find Dean then we get to leave?" Sam asked

" Yes but if the clowns get you we keep you for ever." The master said

" Deal." SAM said and then the man left

Sam started looking for Dean. He went down the hall Dean and him was in and looked in the rooms but still no Dean or Caleb. He heard footsteps and hide in one of the rooms.

" were do you think Sam and Dean will be." John said

" I don't know lets keep looking." Booby said

" DAD...BOOBY." Sam said opening the door and running to the hunters

" Sammy you ok." John said

Ya, I can't find Dean or Caleb." Sam said

" Don't wary we will find them." Booby said

" Were are the things that took you?" John asked

" There clown's and we are playing hide and seek." Sam told them

" What your playing with them." John said

" NO, if they find me I have to stay and if I find Dean I get to leave." Sam said

" Don't wary you will get to leave." John said

They started looking for the other two. They went in a room and there was a cage in there a two people.

"DEAN" Sam yelled and ran to him

" You ok Sammy." Dean asked holding Sam's hand

" Ya I'm fine." Sam said smiling

" Took you guys long enough." Caleb said

" Don't start with me Caleb." John snapped

" Can we just get them out of here?" Bobby asked

John took out a wrench for the bag he was caring and the boys climed out.

"We have to get out now." Caleb said

" What is it." Bobby asked

" I had a vision that the clowns took Sam and we couldn't find him." Caleb said

" I won't let them take you Sammy." Dean said

" I know you won't Dean." Sam said holding on to Dean

" Come on we need to move now." John said

" Dean hold on to Sam and don't let go." Caleb said

"I will don't wary Damien." Dean said

" Just telling you Deuce." Caleb said

"Come on you guys." Sam said

" were going runt." Caleb said

" Don't call me that." Sam snap

" I am going to call you that your whole life so get use to it RUNT." Caleb said smiling

" Come on CHILDREN." Bobby said

" Yes sir." they said and started smiling

They went down the hall and around the corner until they came to the stairs leading up to the fun house.

" We get to leave now?" Sam asked looking at Dean

" Yep we get to leave Sammy." Clown 3 said

The hunters turned at the voice and there we 3 clowns.

" Dean take Sam and run to the car..Caleb go with them." John said

" What about you?" Caleb asked

" we'll hold them off..NOW GO." Bobby yelled

" Come on guys." Caleb said to the 2 boys

" Ok Damien." Dean said

They made it out and ran to the car but then the master came out from behind the car and stod infront of the boys.

" Were do you think you are going." the master said

" I am taking my lil brother home." Dean said

" I don't think so." the master said

" I won the game I get to leave." Sam said

" Demons lie." the master said

" I'm not going anywhere with out my brother." Sam yelled

" I know that is why he will come with us." the master said

" I will not go with you and my brother isn't ether." Dean said standing in front of Sam

" who will stop me." the man said

" I will." Caleb said standing in front of the boys

" You stopped me before but it won't happen again." The master said

" Want to bet." Caleb said

He took out his "45" and shot the master in the head.

" Is he dead." Sam asked

" Yep, the freak is dead." Caleb said

John and Bobby ran out and found the others.

" Caleb killed him." Dean said

" what about the clowns?" Caleb asked

" There all dead." Bobby said

" Time to go guys." John said

They got there things and went to a new town

" I hate clowns." Sam said

" We know runt." Caleb said

" I hate rats." Dean said

" We all know that Ace." John said

"What about you Caleb?" Sam asked

" Demons" Caleb said

" Don't we all, now SHUT up." John said

" Don't forget, we ALL hate an angry John Winchester." Bobby said

Every body loughed at that.

THE END

That's it for this story or is it

please review


End file.
